honouredsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Careers
This section will explain the several careers in Honoured Society from the lowest ranks to the highest, from the dirty criminals and brutal bikers to the respected mayor and commissioner. (NOTE: Job amounts maybe inaccurate, do not rely on them.) Police Joining the police: You begin joining the police by going to the police station and training to join. While you are joining, you will be listed as a police recruit. There are five ranks in the Police Career: Constable Sergeant - 80-150 jobs Detective - 190-250 jobs Detective Sergeant - 400-450 jobs Commissioner - 600-1000 jobs There are 4 earns in the Police Career: Patrol - 10-15$ - for Constables Buy Donuts - 15-20$- for Constables Do Paperwork - 25-30$ - for Detectives Media Conference - 30-35$ - for Commissioners *A constable deals with petty crimes. When a constable files for a warrant, they send it to the Sergeant, who then approves it. If there is no Sergeant, their case will be automatically approved. *The detective deals with more serious crimes (ei: Grevious Bodily Harm, Armed Robbery, Homicide). The Detective Sergeant works the same was as a Sergeant for a Constable. Detectives and Detective Sergeants can also perform RICO cases or go Undercover. *The Commissioner oversees the activities of all of the other police. He/She receives a budget from the Mayor of the city and allots the funding to various departments. The Commissioner also sets up the Most Wanted list for their city and provides bonuses to the police who can bring the people on that list to justice. Divisions: There are four divisions in the police; SWAT, Forensics, VIP Protection, and Internal Affairs. You cannot join any of the divisions without your sergeant recommending you for the position, and that gets forwarded to the Commissioner who approves it. If there is no commissioner just the Sergeant is needed. *SWAT deals with arresting high-profile criminals by asking for the assistance of a fellow officer (with a risk between both parties), and can arrest criminals while they are sleeping in their homes, for this to be done, a Commissioner/Detective Sergeant/Sergeant must call for SWAT assistance. *Forensics deals with finding fingerprints at the scene of a crime. This is a greatly needed position due to the fact that without it MANY crimes are unsolvable. *VIP Protection deals with protecting the Commissioner, Councilors, Mayor, Judges, and Supreme Court Judge in the community as well as Jurors. *Internal Affairs deals with complaints made against Police officers within the city. This is a good position to have if your city is full of bad apples ;) Politics Starting out: To begin a career in politics all you need is $5,000. At the city hall you can start a campaign to become Coucillor of a district in the city, each district can only have one Councillor. You set taxes in the district between 10% and 35% and make a brief statement on why people should vote for you in the next election. Elections: This happens every week. When the election begins every registered citizen of the city can vote for a Councillor in each district and a Mayor. If you are lucky or running for Councillor unopposed you will then become Councillor after the election. Jobs: As a Councillor you can accept people into the city, check out a player's public record, set limits on buildings in your district and vote on bills/contracts. Next Election: After being Councillor for a week you are entered into the mayoral election. There can only be one mayor in each city at any time and you are running against the current mayor and councillors. If you lose then you can either fall back on a campaign you have started parallel to the election or become unemployed. Mayor: Once you reach this rank, considered the highest legitimate rank in the game, you have a lot of responcibilities. you can do the same as councillors and much more. You can table new bills to be voted on, voting takes 24 hours from when the bill is posted. You can set building limits on the whole city rather than one district. You can post notices to the citizens of your city which costs $5,000. You can grant pardons effectively wiping all convictions from a players public record, this is very expensive and uses the cities saved funds. Last but by far the most important job of the mayor is budgeting. Budgeting: Finance A Career in banking, one of the most slowest but rewarding careers in the game, the banking career in the game mainly focuses on Finance, doing Tax Evasion tests on known criminals, offering loans to people, and businesses, but most of the executives make good money from this career. It is best for banking executives to keep a strong bond between themselfs and city council. In order to start your career in Finance, you must have a degree on Commerce. There are 5 ranks in the Banking career: Bank Teller - 40+ Earns to advance (corrupt options: Steal from till) Loan Officer - 300+ Earns to advance (corrupt options: Launder money) Branch Manager Branch Owner CEO When you first start off as a Bank Teller, you have 2 simple options, do tax evasion investigations, and do a job that gives you 10$ or so. After a while of being a bank teller, you should become a Loan Officer - basically, you can do what you could do before, but you have a new job, and you can issue loans to people in need! IF, the position is availible, and you have enough experience, you might become a Branch Manager! Congratulations, all this hard work is starting to pay off. As a branch manager, you can now issue bank loans, approve or deny loans that are over 15,000$, do a transaction list check on bank accounts, and freeze bank accounts. (which doesnt allow them to use any of the branches tied to your banking firm around the world) Keep in mind, there can only be ONE branch manager per branch. And finally, after a long time of working hard, and if the position is availible - you should one day become the CEO of the Banking Firm! keep in mind, there can only be 1 per banking firm, and you can be fired by the firm owner, so I assume it would be wise to both own and manage the firm. As CEO, you can promote your bankers to Loan Officer, or Branch Manager (if they hav enough experience), or demote them. You can no longer close bank accounts, you can bid on tax evasion bids, and put recommended tax percentages to every branch. The faith of the Banking firm is now in your hands, you can either make it out-shine the rest, or plummit to the ground and die. Medical Getting Started In The Medical Career: First you must obtain the medical degree from the university. The cost depends on what the owner has it set on. After doing the 10 studies required to get the degree you are now eligible to apply for a job as a nurse. To do so you must travel to your cities local hospital and under the options it will say "Apply for Job as a Nurse." If there is a Hospital Director in the city they must accept your application, if not you will automatically get the promotion. Ranks: In this career there are 3 ranks; Nurse, Doctor, and lastly Hospital Director. As a Nurse you are only able to complete check ups. The results from check ups can range from Excellent to requiring Critical Surgery. Any check ups that turn out bad will be forwarded to a Doctor. After being a nurse for a while you rank up and become a Doctor. If there is a Hospital Director in town they must promote you. With this new promotion you get a lovely green surgical gown. But other that than you are now able to preform surgeries and autopsies. When you've been in the career for awhile you will finally get the title as Hospital Director. You can do the same things a Doctor can, but in addition you have the ability to manage the hospital and its staff. Law A difficult but rewarding career in the game, as a Lawyer, you will make money by helping dangerous criminals (or innocent civilians) avoid time in prison, as a Judge, you will mainly decide who is guilty and not guilty. There are 4 ranks in the Law career: Law Clerk Lawyer Judge Supreme Court Judge As a Law Clerk, all you can mainly do is collect police disclosure for Lawyers, though this seems boring, after doing it about 5-8 times, you should become a Lawyer! Once you become a Lawyer, you can finally do cases and help your clients avoid jail, this is done by writing statements to convince the Judges of your client's innocense. Who says Lawyer is the pinnacle to the law career? After a while of defending your clients, you should soon be given an offer to become Judge and hear cases for yourself! and decide the Defendant's faith. Finally, after a while of being a Judge, you should become a Supreme Court Judge, this gives you the ability to debar any Lawyer in your city! and budget the courthouse! however, please let it be known that the Judge role is offered randomly, its not by the SCJ's choice. Jail Jail is basically a university.. for gangsters. Only downsides are that you have limited communication to the outside world, and you are surrounded by other violent people. There are 3 ranks in prison: Fish Schooled Lifer (no, you do not get an alert or anything when you get promoted) When you go to prison for the first time you will be known as a Fish, after doing a few jobs in jail, working out, and maybe doing a few other things, you will become Schooled. One of the benefits of being Schooled is that you can sell contraband from your cells, after a while of being in prison, you will finally be known as a Lifer. The main benefit of being a Lifer is that you can delete posts and delete/sticky threads in the yard, and.. well, I guess you will be a hard motherfucker to shank, right? The best way to get the most out of Prison is to experiment with other actions. No, you do not have to bash or shank anyone to progress through the ranks. When you do finally finish your sentence, you will either learn a few skills from other inmates, or they will learn a few skills from you. Street Gangs There are three ranks for street gang but in order to able to get into a street gang you firstly have to: 1. Be a gangster which is earned by completing 40-50 crimes. 2. Then a gang leader must invite you to their gang which can be done at the district the gang was created in but it resets your action timers to invite someone. 3. Only the person who can initiate a person into a gang is the leader, but a O.G of the gang can do gang bashings they must have at least one other member online to do it the other player must accept the gang bashing if you want to participate you must enter your user name the other members username and the victims name if you don't want to participate you must enter two other gang members names and they must accept then they must find the victim and choose the gang bash option. 4. The ranks are: name here Gangsta: when gangsters do crimes they pay a percentage in tribute to their gang they can buy drugs from an apartment and cut grams and do mass drug deals by finding a mafia biker or fellow criminal or higher only name here O.G: When O.G's commit crimes they pay a even smaller tribute they can also now organise gang bashings and can now trays of extacy and are often more respected and given more responsibilitys such as more back rooms avalible to them. if you quit your gang and become a O.G or stay an O.G you can now start your own gang name here Leader: when you become a leader it means the current leader died or gave you the positsion or perhaps moved up to join the mafia or a motorcycle club as a leader you can do everything all your other gang members can except when you commit a crime you do not pay a tribute to your gang and you can collect gang tributes from any properties from the city where your gang is located you can now also skim atm machines at banks start illegal buissness in any back rooms you own you can also disband your gang be and select certian members to kick out of your gang if they oppose you you will also be the one that will be next to selected to join a mc or mafia. written by an expeirnced honoured society player Outlawed Motorcycle Gangs Practically one of the most underestimated careers in the game. OMGs in the game work nearly the same way as Mafia's do, but they base themselfs off of Democracy. The main benefits of having an OMG is that you can EASILY expand, and plan jobs. There are 5 ranks in the OMG career: Prospect Patched Member Sergeant At Arms Vice President President In order to join an OMG, you must know a fully patched member, if he considers prospecting you, you will be given a plain biker vest, keep in mind that when you are prospected you drop all of your affiliations. After finishing your prospective period (can range from 3-7 days), your prospecting member can start a vote on weather the club should vote you in as a full member or not, keep in mind, if even 1 member votes no, the vote is called off, and the said prospect won't be patched. You will also need a Bike (it would be best to park it in the Gang Pad until the vote is completed. The executive titles are achieved from Annual General Meetings, where patched members decide who becomes the Sergeant-At-Arms, Vice President, and President. The President mainly deals with expansion of the OMG, deciding who stays in the OMG, where they branch out, who makes a new chapter, and so on. The Vice President deals with the whole financial part of the OMG, with access to the safe and ability to give fines out to other members. The Sergeant At Arms enforces rules and assures members pay their fines - if they refuse, they can get violent without breaking club rules. Mafia The Mafia career in the game is strictly based off of who you know, and most Mafias are successful only when they have good communication between members. There are 3 types ethnicities for the Mafia career, the Yakuza (Tokyo/Hong Kong), the Bratva (Moscow), and the original Italian Mafia (Every other city), the only differences being the rank names, and the sitdown messages. It is quite possible to make different types of mafias in different cities, it all relies on where your Home City is. (so say if my home city was Tokyo, i can make a yakuza in another city, but i must make the mafia first before moving to the said city) There are also 5 ranks in the Mafia career, regardless of your ethnicity: Associate On Record (Picciotto / Shatei / Shestyorka) Made Man (Sgarrista / Kyodai / Vor) Crew Leader (Caporegime / Wakagashira / Brigadir) Family Boss (Don / Oyabun / Pakhan) Boss of all Bosses / Mafia Commission Leader (Capo Di Tutti Capi / Kumicho / Boss Bossev) - feature is not finished yet. In order to join the mafia - as I stated before, you must know someone who is a fully made member. (Crew/Family leaders cannot have associates on record, so yes, it MUST be a made man.) Once you have completed that task, the made member will make you an Associate, basically, you can only help them with their jobs, you can also see their true identity (and possibly report them to the police). After doing a several number of jobs (6 are required) with your new friend, you might be placed "On Record" with their family - though, you aren't officially in the family yet, you are very well connected, by accepting the offer to go on-record, you will automatically drop all of your affiliatons, (street gang / OMG) something that might not be taken very lightly. After proving yourself worthy, the Boss of the family might open the family books, and maybe your Caporegime can recommend you to become a fully made member, if this ever happens, then you be called to a sit-down. After this is completed, Congratulations! - you are now a made man in a family. One of the main benefit of it is that you can now recruit members into the family - so they can one day become a man of your charisma in the criminal underworld! If you have proven your worthiness, your Don might plan on making a new Family Crew in the future - and make you its Caporegime, if this is done, then congratualations! you now lead your own crew. One of the benefits of being a Caporegime is that you can organize jobs for your family to execute, and in the end of the day, you get a cut of all the earnings made by your crew members and their associates! there are 3 downsides to the title of Caporegime though: you cannot break into homes, you cannot do unplanned armed robberies, and you must pay a tribute to the Don daily, it can range from 5-30$k. The title of Don - there are 2 ways to achieve it. either by making your own mafia, or having your current family boss die, and be voted as the new Don by the other Capo's of the family, after this is done, then Congratulations - you have achieved a very high title in the criminal underworld, you lead your own family! and decide its destiny! one of the downsides to Don (like Capo) is that you can no longer break into homes, or do unplanned armed robberies, however, you can still break into/steal cars, mug/pickpocket people, and so on. As Don, you can organize jobs to be executed by crew leaders, set job permissions to crew leaders, assign the new family consilgiere, and decide when to open the family books. And finally, the pinnacle of the Mafia career (or the gangster career), is the title of Boss of all Bosses, basically, to earn this title you must behead a Commission of 3 families (including yours, regardless of where they are located, or of what ethnicity they are), keep in mind though, Morbid hasn't finished this system, so for the timebeing, Don is the highest you can go in the Mafia career. Mafia Jobs: *'Bribe City Official' - only family leaders can organize this, this job - if successful, will give the family perks depending on who they bribe. Judge/SCJ - only 1/3rds of the punishment any family member is charged with. Lawyer - dons/capos can organize jobs while in prison. Councilor ''- doesn't enforce property laws. (useful for when the capo/don are in another city) ''Mayor ''- can't remember ''Police Constable/Detective - 100% chance of failing to arrest any member of the family. Police Sergeant ''- lets family members do record searches? (I will ask Morbid later) ''Police Detective Sergeant - lets the family see who is running a RICO operation against the family. Police Commissioner - FREE BAIL FOR EVERYONE IN THE FAMILY!!! *'Hijacking' - its a job used to steal units from shops and farms, it can be helpful to easily supply your city with a large quantity of units for useful shops without having to convince everyone to work the farm. *'Armed Robbery' - planned, its mainly useful for businesses where the owner hasn't collected money from the till. *'Bank Robbery' - self explanatory, its a bit useful i guess, but half the time, the participants just steal money from their Don's bank account LOL. *'Planned Whack' - though currently, this job is total shit, but morbid plans on making it a lot better in the future. Category:Ranks